Exposed
by darkangel9314
Summary: Stefan and Katherine are two of the most prestigious blackmailers in their hometown, but when they cross the wrong person can Stefan and Katherine get out of their sticky situations?
1. Chapter 1

Exposed

Chapter 1

Stefan Salvatore flashed his award winning smile at the woman sitting across from him. A lot of people admired Caroline Forbes. She was smart, brave, and funny. A truly perfect woman, but Stefan always wondered what everyone would think of Caroline if they ever found out all of her dirty little secrets. Which Stefan knew about.

Caroline fidgeted around with her outfit as Stefan took a sip of his coffee. He had got her right where he wanted her.

"What do you want Stefan?"

"I want about one hundred."

"Seriously."

"Make that two hundred."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you made a mistake and I need the money."

"You can't tell Tyler."

"Pay me and I won't show Tyler the pictures of you cheating on him with Klaus. A guy you claim you hate."

Caroline gulped as she searched through her purse to collect the money. The one thing Stefan did enjoy about Caroline Forbes was that she was loaded. It made it easier for him to make his profit upfront. Caroline handed him the cash and he pocketed it handing her the envelope of pictures that he had taken.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Ms. Forbes."

She snatched the folder out of his hands scowling at him.

"Go to hell."

Stefan listened to her high heels tapping against the linoleum as she left the diner. He shrugged and took another sip of coffee. After all Caroline Forbes wasn't the only woman he was waiting for. About twenty minutes later, she came into the diner smiling at him as he watched the curves of her body flow. Her sent her a smile as she leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"How's my handsome boyfriend doing?"

"I'm doing good."

Katherine smiled and sat down next to him picking up Caroline's abandoned menu.

"Good, because i'm starving."

He smiled at her wondering how he ever got so lucky to have a girlfriend like Katherine Pierce.


	2. Chapter 2

Exposed

Chapter 2

Stefan watched Katherine eat her pancakes and had to admit that it was the sexiest thing ever. That and her excellent blackmailing skills. She placed the fork of pancakes in her mouth moaning. If they weren't in a public place he would have taken her right then and there, but since they were he just settled for holding her hand and talking about his latest exhibition.

"I'm very proud of you Stefan Salvatore not many people can take down the grrat Caroline Forbes."

"Well she's not that hard for me to crack."

Katherine smiled and gave him a light kiss.

"So what's next for the great Stefan Salvatore?"

"I don't know yet, but whatever it is will be big I can guarantee you that."

Katherine smiled and leaned across the table to give him a kiss. He moaned in pleasure. Her kisses were always the best.

"What you say we blow this place and go home for desert.?"

"Hmm what's on the menu?"

"You of course."

She laughed as she licked some whip cream off her finger. Dammit she knew exactly what she did to him when she did things like that. If they weren't in a public place he would have taken her across is lap by now to teach her a lesson about teasing him. Unfortunately a lot of people were sensitive about that subject so he couldn't do that at the moment. After all they were into some pretty kinky shit that would make people think twice about the fucked up ness of humanity. He would just have to wait until they were home to revel in their particular type of pleasure.

Katherine smiled and waved at the waiter to get their check. Finally he could have her all to himself. She paid it off and gave him the look that always made his knees weak.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Oh. I've been ready to go Katherine Pierce."

She smiled giving her hair a little flip. She always knew what she did to him. It pissed him off yet turned him on at the same time. It was finally time to have some fun.

When they got home Stefan slammed Katherine against the door wanting to explore every inch of her body like he explored every inch of a clients personal life. Her hair was a nice dark brown like chocolate that matched her eyes. He loved to run his fingers through it. It reminded him that someone so gorgeous was his and that nobody on this earth would ever take her.

He exhaled as he moved her to the couch knocking over files to blackmail people with. He would fix them later. She had a nice slender neck that he just loved to bite into and gorgeous legs he could look at for hours and a nice hot body he could bang for days. It was almost like she was goddess like. He had no idea how he had became so lucky to actually score with one of his clients.

After they were finished exploring each others bodies, Stefan picked up one of the files. Usually having sex with Katherine made him pick his next case. She was his lucky charm after all. She exhaled as he examined it.

"What's that?" she said looking at him through long eyelashes.

"Our biggest job yet." he said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Exposed

Chapter 3

Words couldn't describe how much Stefan loved it when Katherine and him had sex. Usually he was too tired or way to busy to pay attention to her, but when he was finally in the mood God the sex was amazing more than amazing it was downright heavenly.

Katherine shoved him onto the bed and she stripped off her clothes climbing on top of him. He chuckled and flipped her over.

"I thought I was supposed to be the dominant one?" he said pulling off his pants.

She shrugged. "If you wish."

After their clothes were gone, he connected their bodies together making her moan at the power of his thrust. Stefan chuckled and took one of her nipples in his mouth gently sucking on them. She moaned again as he continued to work on her orgasm.

When he finally hit that sweet spot, he came with her before he snuggled closer to her. She wasn't one for cuddling though, so as soon as they were done she reached into his drawer and pulled another file out smiling.

"And what's that?"

"Our new assignment."

"Who is it?"

"His name is Enzo and he just transferred here from an unsourced location it looks like he has a few secrets to hide."

Stefan smiled and leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Than let's find them than."

She smiled and kissed him back making him take her once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Exposed

Chapter 4

There was nothing more nerve racking for Stefan Salvatore than recruiting a new informant to missions. He had worked with this person before, but this was the one person he hated putting in danger in the first place. Not even Katherine mattered this much to him, that's how important this was that he protected this person as much as a possible. Even if they were stubborn and thought they could protect themselves he still felt obligated to help them even if he didn't want him to.

The bell of the diner rang and Stefan looked up to see Damon, his older brother, walking towards him. He hated to get him involved but he really felt like he needed him. Plus he missed his brother. He felt as if they had grown apart ever since Stefan had ran away from home. Damon had helped him with that, but he never really told him how much he really appreciated him and he never really would.

Damon slid into the booth that Stefan occupied and smiled at him. But that was Damon he was always smiling even if he hated someones guts.

"Hello brother, what brings me here?"

"I could use your help."

"May I ask with what?"

"I know you have excellent hacking and photography skills and I've tried to hack this person's computer but his system is too complicated for even Katherine to crack."

"Fine. I'll do it."

"You don't want anything?"

"There's nothing you could give me. I have everything I could possibly need."

"Okay when can you start."

"Right now, what's this person's name?"

"His name is Lorenzo St. John and I think he could be harboring a few deep dark secrets and I need your help and someone else's help to figure it out."

"Who else are you recruiting?"

Before Stefan could say another word Caroline Forbes walked in narrowing her eyes at him as she sat down on the booth next to Damon.

"Hello swine." She said turning to Damon with a fake smile on her face.

"Hello blonde. What's your excuse for being here?"

"I don't know ask your dick of a brother."

"That's a very good answer Caroline Forbes. Please tell me why my ex-girlfriend is doing here?"

"Well there's a perfectly good explanation for that. Caroline I know we've had our problems, but I know that you're very good at putting your nose in places it doesn't belong."

"Why would I ever help you? Either of you?"

"Because you can't stop cheating on this boyfriend of yours and I would hate for him to figure things out."

"You son of a-"

"I don't have time for petty name calling Caroline, Are you in or not?"

"Ugh fine, what do you need from me?"

"I need you to get closer to Enzo St. John and find out all you can about him."

"What about my boyfriend?"

"You should probably break up with him seeing as how you keep cheating on him. Plus you know someone more exciting."

"Fine. Whatever."

"Excellent. Now let's begin."


	5. Chapter 5

Exposed

Chapter 5

Stefan adjusted the wires to his head piece as he sat across the table from Katherine in their favorite diner. Usually on days like this where the sun was shining brightly, he would take Katherine out on an actual date where their business didn't matter and they could just relax for a day. But since he had a job to do it couldn't be the way they both wanted. This was more important to them. To him, and their would be no canoodling until their task at hand was done. Katherine had said she understood. It was a business after all, but now looking at the disdain on her face she wasn't one hundred percent sure.

The door swung open and Caroline stepped through causing Stefan to smile. The red dress that he had given Caroline to wear had fit almost every curve of her body like Stefan had hoped it would. Now all they needed was this new guy to come on through and than they could start their plan.

"What if this doesn't work?" Caroline asked through her head piece which caused Stefan to roll his eyes.

"Trust me with how rocking your body is this will work without a shadow of a doubt now stay focused and show me what a good little whore you really are."

Caroline sent him a provocative gesture as she sat down in her booth and waited until Enzo showed up at the dinner. She was posing as one of his dates from an online site that they had found him on and they hoped that they could get more information on him that way.

The door opened and Enzo stepped in looking around until he saw Caroline and gave her a seductive smile. If anything he was potentially doing this girl a favor. Her boyfriend was nothing compared to how gorgeous this guy was.

When he got to her, Caroline sent him a smile of her own as he looked down on her from the booth.

"Caroline Forbes?"

"Lorenzo St. John I presume."

"Please, love, the name is Enzo for a pretty young thing like you."

"Alright, Enzo. Would you like to join me at this table or are you just going to stand there all day?"

"Don't mind if I do."

Enzo took a seat as Caroline smiled at him.

"So what is a gorgeous girl like you doing on a dating site? Don't all the boys at school fall all over you already?"

"Some do, but they're not exactly what I'm looking for."

"And what are you looking for?"

"Someone who can give me that deep connection both emotionally and physically."

"Well I don''t know about the emotionally part, but I know I'm defiantly going to satisfy you in the physical department."

"What makes you think you can satisfy a girl like me?"

"Because I've never had any complaints before."

"What a coincidence, neither have I."

"What do you say we put that to the test?"

"Are you sure you want to go there with a girl you've just barely met?"

"I already know you're not really my type, but you don't need to be when it comes to what's in between our legs."

"Fuck it, What else am I gonna do with my time?"

"Meet you in my car in five minutes?"

"Deal."

Enzo gathered his things and went out to his car while Caroline sighed and detached her wire putting it up to her mouth while throwing it on the table.

"Looks like your plan failed. Find another girl to do your bidding."

She threw it on the table leaving Stefan and Katherine to wonder what the hell they were supposed to do next.


End file.
